cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackout
Born:tyler alexander, wolfe March 26,1993 (age 24) (newcastle england) Residence:new castle and chester england Occupation: professional wrestling Spouse: none Ring names Tyler wolfe "The prince" tyler wolfe "The king" tyler wolfe "The lone wolf" Blackout Billed height: 6 ft 5 Billed weight: 235lbs Billed from: newcastle upon tyne, england Trained by Fergal devvit Championship zone wrestling (czw) Debut: 2012 (age 20) Tyler alexander wolfe (borm march 26 1993) is a british proffessional wrestler that is currently signed with iiw, npwn, and ucw. At the age of 12, he was into soccer and was grown into it, but at the age of fourteen, he broke his leg, so he was put of soccer, through his time getting better, he was watching the television, and on the televison, was wrestling, he grown a fond to it, watching the undertaker, kane, the rock, John cena. He told his mother one day he would rather be in wrestling Instead of being in soccer. By the age of 16 he had made his own small wrestling ring, he would practice wrestling and always loved it, but his parents thought else, they were worried about his health. His parents told him about what could happen but he kept on going, he did get hurt from time to time, but he kept on going. At age 20. He signed up for a local wrestling event in England with his name Tyler wolfe, where he lost. He then tried out for another local wrestling event, and somehow, he escaped with a win, he was so excited that he signed up for more of them, he signed up a total amount of 12 local wrestling events, where he won 7 matches and lost 5 the last local wrestling event, he was going though a tough time, his father had died of pancreatic cancer the night he took the flight down to the even, he took this dark times and used it in his wrestling ego and He renamed him self to blackout, and dominated the wrestling world. An Indy company like this blackout character so much, they hired him....the Indy company was named championship zone wrestling Blackout finally made it to America and the czw arena and he took on a czw legend zandig. Unfortunetly, he lost.zandig gave him a lot of credit and told him that he should try out more of the crazier matches,so tyler did so and started to get barbwire though him, tacks clawing at his skin, lighttubes, nails, until he finally decided that it was too much for him at the time, so he signed a contract with pwp he was scheduled to be in a royal rumble for the intercontinental championship, he put on his attire and did what he went to do, fight. He was close to being the winner, but he and former wwe superstar, Batista, was eliminated at the same time, they want on to face each other, one on one for the pwp intercontinental championship, that night, blackout had the help of wwe superstar, bray Wyatt. Blackout went on to be the first pwp intercontinental championship. He held it for the majority of his pwp career, he was then on called "the golden child" of bray wyatt, until bray betrayed him, causing him to lose the title. Blackout and what finnaly had a match in a no disqualification casket match. Wyatt came out with a victory by throwing blackout though the flaming casket. That left him out on an injury of 2nd degree burns. In an early 2016, blackout recovered from his injuries and made a surprising return in a new promotion, cwe, where he would go on as a two time cwe champion and longest reigning cwe champion, defeating pheniz and wwe superstar, seth rollins.blackout moved on to iiw, where he is a 1x tag team chamoion with jester (derrick dunn) and just recently was seen at an ucw event and an npwn event.